10 Songs :
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: 10 Shuffle Songs about Hermione and Draco 3


Dramione

10 songs challenge

**1. Cheryl Cole- Parachute**

Hermione was laid on her bed listening to her iPod; it was one of the Muggle devices that she could not live without. Lyrics held so many meanings behind them for Hermione, especially since she was keeping a huge secret from her two best friends. Hermione had made a promise though to her lover to keep their relationship quiet whilst he went through turmoil, this year had not been easy on him and they both knew it was about to get worse. At the end of the day, Hermione could relate to the lyrics as she knew Harry and Ron would never accept Draco, but that Draco would always be there for her.

**2. Destiny's Child- Lose My Breath**

This was how Hermione felt when she first realised she was in love. She knew she was wrong to love the enemy but he was so irresistible. Opposites attract right? She was Miss. Perfect and he was so Mr. Wrong.

**3. David Guetta- Louder Than Words**

Draco wished and wished that Hermione would wake up and finally accept the love that they shared. He looked past her blood status, even her friends, all he wanted was her and would do anything to make her hear her heart, which was playing it's own beat that his had tuned in to.

**4. Beyonce- Single Ladies**

Hermione was furious at Ron, after all those years together, of professing their love for each other, he had the nerve to cheat on her. She had gotten beyond depressed and even stopped going to work; she thought the whole world was laughing at her. Harry and Ginny both knew it was time for drastic measures to be taken, so they rang the one person who they thought they would never need, Draco Malfoy, Therapist. Hermione was in to much shock to acknowledge his presence in her flat, or even that he was picking out an outfit for her and even apparating with her. She didn't even realise what she was drinking or even doing until Draco dragged her up onto a dancefloor, then it registered she was in a club. Little did she know, that Ron was also there, Draco grabbed Hermione's hips and started dancing. The song haunted Ron forever, especially on Hermione and Draco's wedding day.

**5. Katy Perry- Hot and Cold**

Draco was beginning to get sick of Hermione's random behaviour. Lately she had massive mood swings then the next minute she was the perfect girlfriend, it quite frankly puzzled him and he intended on getting to the bottom of it. Hermione's daily routine consisted of waking up, cooking breakfast, showering, apparating to St. Mungo's to work, meeting Draco for lunch and then home again for tea, a book or film then bed, the routine was spot on, and Draco followed Hermione for a few days but it was still a rock solid routine. There wasn't any new employee's or a disruptive patient to test her temper so to say Draco was baffled was an understatement. Finally, 2 weeks later Hermione sat Draco down, she apologised for her on and offish behaviour but she needed to be sure, even though she was a witch, he knew she still did things the Muggle way, which even included pregnancy tests. Draco couldn't believe his ears, Hermione had taken 6 tests to double check that what was happening was true. He had to laugh, she was the brightest witch of the generation but she was out-smarted by her own body. Still, he was going to be a father, so he knew he could deal with her behaviour for 9 more months as the result would be worth it.

**6. Jason Derulo- In My Head**

Hermione was walking through the hallway towards the Great Hall with her iPod blasting out in her ears. Ron and Harry were squabbling about Quidditch so Hermione took this as a rare opportunity to listen to her music; it was full of new songs curtsey of her cousin who worked at a record store. She kept one earphone in whilst she ate her breakfast, her glance kept wandering over to the Slytherin table. She was doing the unforgivable, she was day dreaming about Draco Malfoy, boy could she not get him out of her head. Turning up her music, she happily closed her eyes and bopped her head to the beats, little did she know that Draco had been watching her the whole time, even when she had been glancing at him, as soon as she fluttered her eyelids shut, he wandered over to the table, picked up the spare headphone and sat down next to her. The whole hall fell silent, Hermione, still with her eyes shut, asked "Was I in your head as well?" before resting her head on his shoulder. The hall was now full of sobbing and shouting, Harry glanced over to the head table and saw Dumbledore smiling, Harry shook his head and laughed, then carried on eating his bacon, life was always surprising you.

**7. Taylor Swift- Love Story**

Hermione was the least impressed with the on-goings in the girl's dormitory at this precise moment in time. Dumbledore had decided to host a ball; of course it was masquerade so it got everyone hyped up. She did decide to outdo herself, especially since her outfit had been a hit at the Yule Ball. Her dress was a gold ball gown with a transparent mask that had gold swirls all over it; her hair was highlighted with gold strips and was cascaded in curls that sat neatly on her shoulders. She began sweeping around the hall as she had decided to go solo to the ball, she thought that it was stupid that boys either asked her to go for her brains, her beauty or because she was one third of the golden trio. She was happily weaving in and out of dancing couples when her hand was grabbed and she was whirled into the middle of the floor, she could feel sparks coming from her hand, she looked up at her mystery man and saw that he was dressed as Zorro but had piercing blue eyes. They danced all night and even though neither spoke a word, she knew she was in love, but as usual, whenever she was having fun; her two "bodyguards" had to step in. Ron punched the mystery man in the face whilst Harry attempted to scold Hermione, both of them though should have learnt by now that Hermione did the scolding, however she was too upset at them but also shocked at who her mystery man was. She ran out to the Black Lake and sobbed her heart out; she cried and cried until she felt another presence behind her.

"I've asked your friends, explained my feelings and intentions and they have agreed that you can be mine." The husky voice whispered to her.

Hermione threw her arms around him and whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

**8. Justin Bieber- Somebody to Love**

Hermione was on the Hogwarts Express in the head's carriage alone; the head boy had not turned up so she closed her eyes and carried on listening to her iPod. She ended up getting carried away with it and starting to sing out loud, she did not hear the door open and didn't realise another body sitting down opposite to her. Her summer had been a rough one, Ron broke her heart, then her rebound even cheated on her, quite frankly she was sick of being treated like this and had decided to change her appearance and attitude, in hope of finding love. Unbeknown to her, the head boy was an excellent legilimens and had found this out by reading her thoughts; he had decided to help the poor girl, doing anything it took to help her find love again. Draco Malfoy stood up and exited the compartment before she opened her eyes. Neither of them would have ever thought that just one song could bring them together in ways that only Merlin knew.

**9. Jay Sean- Do You Remember**

It had been 5 years since the war and Hermione was happy in her bookstore. With the money from the war, she had invested in Flourish and Blotts, making them a nationwide store, selling both Wizard and Muggle books in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. Everyday she had the same customer, Draco Malfoy, he would always buy a book and a coffee, she was beginning to quite sick of him, especially because they were former lovers. She would never ever go back to him, especially after his little "fling" with Pansy. She must admit that it was 3 years ago but it still broke her heart everyday. One morning, he was sat at his usual table with the book he had just purchased and a coffee, then he left dead on 10 o'clock for work, normally he would bring his cup back over to Hermione but this time he left it on the table, Hermione, already in a mood, went to clear it herself, muttering under her breath. When she reached the table, there was mini pensieve on the table, being as curious as ever, she enlarged it and dipped her head in; she was instantly surrounded by memories of her and Draco. When she returned back to the store, her face was covered in tears; she threw her apron down and ran out of the doors, straight round the corner and into Draco. No words were needed as their eyes said it all.

**10. Alexandra Burke- Bad Boys**

Hermione had a big secret, one that only Ginny knew. She was a goodie two shoes, but she had a dark side to her, she had tattoo's and piercings' that she kept hidden and clothes that she would not be stereotyped with. Ginny and Hermione often snuck out to clubs and parties, where they would both change their appearances so they were not recognised. One night it was a Slytherin party and Ginny had managed to score two invites thanks to Theodore Nott. The party was in full swing when they got there so they just happily joined in. No one knew who they were but they didn't care, Draco and Blaise had both taken a liking to the pair and stayed with them most of the night. Both Hermione and Ginny knew that Harry and Ron would be furious if they knew but these were the types of boys that held the girl's attention. After partying all night long, Hermione and Ginny turned up to the Great Hall in the outfits they had been wearing all night, they were severely hung over and just wanted food. Unbeknown to them, their appearance's had changed back to normal so everyone could identify them. Draco and Blaise were as shocked as Harry and Ron but Hermione and Ginny shook it off, Hermione grabbed Draco and Ginny grabbed Blaise and they both started kissing their evil prince's. Harry and Ron just shook their heads; they both knew it was better not to start a fight with the girls. The lure of the dark side was strong.

A.N-

I haven't wrote a fic in ages and I haven't completed some of my others but I've honestly been busy with College and Apprenticeships. Truth be told, this one has taken me a week as I've been soooo busy but please R&R xxx


End file.
